zarvok_federations_databasefandomcom-20200213-history
Territories
This page specifies every (Canonical) territory the Zarvok Federations has in their possession, whether the territory was bought, colonized, or taken over from hostile factions. There are four types of Territories that was specified by the Federations: Core ©: Core Territories are the six primary planets within the Zarvok Federations galactic borders. These six planets are the most widely protected of the three types, and are relatively close to each other, allowing for easier transportation between the six. These territories are variable of population and industry as well as the other three types, but are of more importance. Inner (I): Inner Territories are planets that are outside the boundaries of the Core Territories, but inside the boundaries of the Middle and Outer Territories. Much like the Core and Inner territories, they vary of population and industry, and are almost as protected as the Core Territories. They usually reside outside the boundaries of the core territories and the internal aspects of a known galaxy. Middle (M): Middle Territories are planets that are outside the boundaries of Core and Inner territories, but yet still inside the boundaries of Outer Territories. Much like the other types of territories, they vary in population and industry, and can be highly defended, though it's dependable on the importance of the planet. They usually reside in-between the boundaries of Inner and Outer territories, being that in the middle sections of a known galaxy. Outer (O): Outer Territories are planets that are outside the boundaries of the other Territories. They vary in population and industry much like the Core and Inner territories, and while not as protected as the Core and Inner territories, they can be very much well defended. These territories usually exist on the outer edges of a galaxy, or if even possible, residing in another galaxy apart of a galactic local group. Mobius Solar System © Mobius The birth-planet of the Zarvok Federations, Mobius is the homeplanet of the Mobians, Overlanders, and the Humans that have resided on Mobius for thousands of years. The planet itself consists of eight continents: Eurish, Northamer, Downunda, Efrika, Soumerica, Yurashia, North and South Tundra, their main territories residing on Downunda as they have claim to 37% of the continent before the end of the Zarvokian Revolution War brought an end to expansion. Currently though, the Federations is looking for ways to expand their territory on Mobius on other continents through legal means, as well as establish alliances with some of the other willing nations. As of recent events, thus far this path of action has been successful. * Fort Zarvok (Downunda) * Genesis City (Downunda) * Outpost Bloodfond (Downunda) * Daskor Town (Downunda) * Tashiyki Village (Downunda) * Zerkville (Downunda) * Kamiki Stronghold (Downunda) * Fort Gallyso (Downunda) * Apotos Island (Downunda) note: Not to be confused with the citystate of Apotos * Outpost Derek (Downunda) * Allersen Town (Downunda) * Outpost Trilex (Eurish) * Fort Verden (Northamer) Xervedia Solar System © Xervedia Xervedia is a large planet within the Xervedia Solar System, the planet's size itself is 34% Bigger that of Mobius's size. Although Mobius is the birthplace of the Zarvok Federations, Xervedia has the Primary Military Command Center upon the planet. Because Xervedia is the primary center for Zarvokian military dominance, civilian personnel are restricted from entering the planet. Most hostile armies wanting to conquer this planet will find themselves having planned a Suicide Mission, as this planet is high protected from ground to orbit defenses, multiple Z.O.S.S stations and fleets, and defensive platforms from it's three moons: Curdia, Nova Bax, and Madison. This planet is also a carefully guarded secret from foreign powers, with those only being the most trusted being allowed to know it's secret. * Xervedia Wargrounds * Xervedia Tactical Grounds Curdia Curdia is the first, and largest moon of Xervedia. Curdia seems to have a vast ore supply of Gold, Coal, and Iron, attracting many Zarvokian businesses to the moon that are able to travel across the galactic borders of the Federations. Military assets have also occupied 2 small areas on the moon; one area housing a government mining installation, and the other housing the moon's Orbital Defense Platform, accompanied with a small base. The moon itself has no atmosphere however, so the territories often house domes that cover the mining installations, which the dome is supplied with a Oxygen Generator. The only place that does not have a dome is the Orbital Defense Platform, though the small base has one in order to house personnel. * Xervedia ODP: Curdia * Fort Curdia * Various areas under corporate ownership Nova Bax Nova Bax is the second, and smallest moon of Xervedia. Nova Bax doesn't have a vast ore supply like Curdia, and boasts no atmosphere like Madison. As such, so far the moon's only usefulness is to provide an extra defense to Xervedia's orbit, thanks to the moon's Defense Platform. A moderately sized military base exists next to the defense platform as well. * Xervedia ODP: Nova Bax * Fort Novo Bax Madison Madison is the third, and last moon of Xervedia. Unlike the other moons within Xervedia's Orbit, this moderately sized moon has a atmosphere that makes it suitable for life to live on, with the moon having 95% land mass and 5% water consistency. As such, upon discovery on Xervedia and it's moons in 3234, the moon was given the all-clear for the construction of civilian installations, as well as military bases and an Orbital Defense Platform. * Xervedia ODP: Madison * Fort Warhammer * Kastro City * Outpost Quartz * Backersten Village * Wittensen Town * Outpost Mallo Ravako Ravako is a Dwarf Planet within the Xervedia Solar System, and is mainly filled with Barren Landscape, as well as occasional hills and canyons for its terrain. Having no consistencies of water on the planet, it is typically a difficult process to colonize if one doesn't have a water generator or a secure supply line. Colonization of the planet began in 3237, and has thus far gone about smoothly. * Fort Ellysen * Outpost Epsilon * Outpost Gluten * Town of Hon Malsea Vexatar Solar System © Vexatar Vexatar is a moderate-sized Planet within the Vexatar Solar System, being roughly 2% smaller than of Mobius while having a 79% water consistency and 21% Land Mass. Vexatar houses three small continents: Trident, Kelevar, and Maxon, all of which having tropical forests and marshy swarmland terrain. The Zarvok Federations have most of Trident under their control, while their planetary rival: The New Vexatar Nation, has most of Kelevar. Expansion on Maxon began in 3237 by both the NVN and the Federations, as a border was made in-between the continent, ultimately allowing two halves of the planet being controlled by both nations. * Fort Gateson (Trident) * Celestria City (Trident) * Outpost Feasten (Trident) * Gasteron (Trident) * Outpost Balley (Trident) * Cerxia Town (Trident) * Fort Vexatar (Trident) * Hexavoen Village (Trident) * Jackonsen City (Trident) * Outpost Savar (Maxon) * Fort Jackson (Maxon) * Town of Seasator Vlamen (Maxon) Fermodix Solar System © Fermodix Fermodix is a planet within the Fermodix Solar System that is 15% Larger than that of Mobius, having a 75% water consistency and 25% land mass. Fermodix has a total of three small Continents: Maestro, Villens, and Awstrk; Maestro having a desert, hilly region with batches of oasis occasionally; Villens having a flat, rural landscape; Awstrik having many snowy wastelands and mountainous regions. Zarvok has a few amount of territories on Awstrk, as another nation known as the Allied Countries of the Confederation has the rest of Awstrk and the entirety of the planet in their control. * Fort Haden (Awstrk) * Border Town of Maxis Nagmor (Awstrk) * Outpost Devins (Awstrk) * Outpost Caliber (Awstrk) * Bevens City (Awstrk) Fadenhawk Solar System © Fadenhawk Fadenhawk is a small-sized planet, being 34% smaller than Mobius, while having a 87% water consistency and 13% land mass. The planet only has two continents, one known as Helgan while the other is known as Dextar. The planet's terrain mainly consists of swamps and jungles, with a few flat deserts here and there. Upon initial Zarvokian colonization, there were traces of an ancient civilization living on the planet's surface, as there were many ruins upon the two continents. Measures have been taken to preserving this ancient ruins in an effort to study them. * Fort Halves (Helgan) * Zastrew City (Helgan) * Yeskvam (Helgan) * New Verdandes (Dextar) * ??? Xelvord Xelvord is the only moon orbiting that of Fadenhawk. Until terraformation occurred in 3237, the moon had no atmosphere and was barren, but now the planet is filled with many grasslands and fields, having a 100% landmass. Xelvord thus far houses civilians and military personnel, while also holding an orbital defense platform to defend Fadenhawk from invasion. Xelvord is known to be the first planet to test early Zarvokian terraforming projects. * Fadenhawk ODP: Xelvord * Fort Didact * Hosenberry Town * Seasonquell City * Outpost Cameron Makalov Solar System (I) Makalov Makolov is a moderate-sized planet with 50% land mass and 50% water consistency, with only one super continent existing on this planet, known as Azterk. The planet's terrain mainly consists of Plains, Deserts, and Forests as well. Currently the Planet is used mainly as a prison planet for the Zarvok Federations, housing many criminals, while also holding several military properties, and a couple of civilian properties as well. * Fort Makalov * Outpost Kakastan * Faraline Maximum Security Complex * Ballovore Prison Complex * Fort Astrens * Neckbind Stronghold * Sadorlen Town * Dexcersis Town * Outpost Varolen Palomersten Solar System © Palomersten Palomersten is a small planet with 46% land mass and 54% water consistency that is 31% smaller than Mobius. A total of four continents is in place on the planet, of which said continents are named; Geruk, Vakem, Kalix, and Branco. Geruk mainly comprises of desert and small forests, while Vakem houses various swamps and tropical jungles; Kalix is a snowy wasteland that houses little life, with Branco being made up of plains and forests. The planet is under full Zarvokian control since no intelligence species have been sighted on the planet, even though the Federations have only colonized the continent of Vakem thus far as other continents are reserved for allied colonization. The planet so far serves as more living space for Zarvokian Citizens as well as a deposit for natural resources. * Fort Yaske (Vakem) * Warfstrex City (Vakem) * Outpost Uliteria (Vakem) * Altair Mining Town (Vakem) * ??? Gaxenson Solar System (I) Gaxenson Gaxenson is a moderately-sized planet with 65% land mass, with instead of the other 35% being water, is actually instead filled with liquid magma and lava, due to the planet's massive volcanic activity. As such, only one super-continent exists on the planet, named Cerfur. Because of the mass amount of volcanic activity and entire oceans made of Lava, the planet's current temperature exceeds the recommended temperature needed to colonize a planet. As such, rather than colonizing the planet's surface, the Zarvok Federations have decided to construct a Space Station that will orbit the planet, the station mainly being mostly civilian, with some military areas in it, of which said station now orbits the newly founded planet. Alveras Orbital Colony Station Alverstrion Solar System (I) Alverstrion Alverstrion is a small planet that consists of 10% land mass along with 90% water consistency. Rather than consisting of a single continent, the planet consists a total of twenty-seven tropical islands, all of which are either moderately big or large in size. Due to the planet's recent discovery, only a few islands have been colonized, of which said islands have been given the names; Galatix, Baron, Naga, and Malovo. The other islands are either being reserved for allied colonization, or otherwise Zarvokian colonization. * Fort Burden (Galatix) * Walfades Village (Baron) * Nerwaldo Town (Naga) * Talosako Port/Airbase (Malovo) * ??? Basterven Solar System (I) Basterven Basterven is a moderately sized planet that consists of 47% land mass, and 53% water consistency, being roughly the same size of Mobius. The planet consists of a single continent named Malase, that consists mainly of Forests and Hills (some areas even consisting of both in-between), as well as some tropical islands that near the mainland. Originally a core territory for the Keter Var Empire, Basterven now serves as a planetary Zarvokian territory when the victory of the Battle of Basterven allowed them to claim the planet. * ??? Laysomania Solar System (I) Laysomania Laysomania is a moderately sized planet consists of 33% land mass, and 67% water consistency. The planet consists of a single supercontinent named Warden, which said continent consists of flat-like plains, but mountainous deserts. The planet has a very high capacity of raw resources, such as but not limited to; Iron, Coal, Gold, Silver, etc. Originally the planet served as a vital resource deposit for the Keter Var Empire for it's war effort, Laysomania has recently be placed in Zarvokian control after a successful, but highly costly battle for the planet. * Fort Denda * City of Marso Vapos * Outpost Larsen * Outpost Urkopa * ??? Argentium Solar System (I) Argentium Argentium is a unique kind of planet that, unlike most planets that have a spherical shape, is in the shape of an enormous wheel, giving it the nickname of a "Wheel World." When scaling it's size, it is found to be about 15% smaller than Mobius, with it's terrain consisting of purple ground and various landscapes, usually barren. The planet is home to the Bem species/civilization, who required assistance during the Battle of Argentium in 3238 that after a costly fight, freed them from being stranded. A single outpost was permitted to be built on the planet by the Argentium High Command in order to monitor any threat imposing danger to the planet. * Outpost Bem